Donatello the Turtle
by Mickis
Summary: Donatello always felt different among his brothers fighting was never really his thing. A silly tale based on 'Ferdinand the Bull.'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Ninja Turtles, nor do I own 'Ferdinand the Bull.' I just combined the idea with my story. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** _WARNING! This is highly silly and extremely pointless. For some reason I just had to write it down. So please, fellow Donnie-fanatics out there, don't - I repeat: don't torture me. This is purely fictious and not the least bit serious. Just take it for what it is, and leave a review if you feel like it._

**

* * *

**

**DONATELLO THE TURTLE**

by

Mickis

**Genre:** Parody

**Language:** English

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** _Donatello has always felt different from his brothers - fighting and training is nothing he prefers. A silly tale based on 'Ferdinand the Bull.'_

* * *

Once upon a time in the nasty sewers of New York City there was a little turtle named Donatello. All the other little turtles around him would jump and butt their shells together, but not Donatello. He liked to sit just quietly and work on his inventions. He had a favorite spot in one of the underground rooms, where he had built a surprisingly up-to-date lab for himself. It was his favorite room and he would sit in its safety all day and tinker with his inventions. 

Sometimes his father, who just happend to be a ninja rat, would worry about him. He was afraid he would be lonesome all by himself.

"Why don't you run off and play with your brothers?" he would ask.

But Donatello would shake his head. "I like it better here, where I can sit and work on my inventions."

His father saw that he was not lonesome, and because he was an understanding father, even though he was a rat, he would let him just sit there and be happy.

As the years went by Donatello grew and grew until he was strong and hunkalicious. All of his brothers who had grown up with him in the same pasture would fight each other all day. They would train and swing at one another with their weapons. What they wanted most of all was to be picked to join their father on his nightly patrol.

But not Donatello - he still liked to sit quietly in the lab and work on his inventions.

One day the ninja rat decided his sons were old enough to join him topside. All the other turtles would run around kicking and punching, leaping and jumping so their father would think that _they_ were the strongest ninja and pick them.

Donatello knew he wouldn't get picked and he didn't care. So he went to his favorite room to sit down. But he didn't look where he was sitting and instead of sitting on the old beat-up chair by his old beat-up desk, he sat right on a broken cord.

Well, if you were a cord and a humanoid turtle sat on you, what would _you_ do? That's right - you would give him a nice, big electrifying kiss on his green butt. And that just happens to be _exactly_ what this particular cord did to Donatello.

Wow! Did it hurt! Donatello jumped up with a snort. He ran around, puffing and snorting, kicking and flailing the air as if he were crazy. And if you were to ask his brothers, they might just say he is. But that's a completely different story, so let's not go there, shall we.

His father saw him and gleamed with joy. Here was the fastest and strongest ninja of them all. Just the one for the patrol in the city! So he took his hand and brought him with him down the damp, smelly tunnels of the sewers.

What a night it was! The moon was big and the stars were shining and all the Purple Dragons wore their tattoos with pride. They lurked up to the window of a gadget store.

First came the trainees without any tattoos, sneaking up to the store. Next came the real members, their pockets filled with money from people they had robbed earlier during the night. Then came Hun, the proudest of all - he, for some ridiculous reason, thought he was extremely handsome and swung with his fruity, blond braid in the wind. He wore a skimpy, black, little outfit and had a big, red dragon tattooed from his arm all the way up to his monstrous and highly unattractive neck.

Then, sneaking up on them in the shadows, came the ninja rat and... well, you know who, don't you?

That's right - Donatello.

His brothers called him; Donatello the Fierce. And the rumor seemed to have spread awfully fast through the sewer system, because all the trainees were afraid of him, as were the Purple Dragons. But Hun turned out to be the biggest coward of them all. He stood frozen on place and his yellowish hair had turned a color brighter- platina blonde.

Donatello ran up to the group with his staff in his grip and everyone screamed and clattered their teeth, because they thought he was going to swing his bo around and, in that way, kick their criminal asses all the way back to yesterday, or even the day _before_ that. Eitherway, they feared he was about to open up a can of whoop on them.

But not Donatello. Because when he reached up to the crooks he saw the computers and electronics in the gadget store. He froze by the window, quietly staring at the objects in awe.

He wouldn't fight them no matter what they did. Even as Hun begged and pleaded, he just stood and stared. And because of it the trainees were mad, while the Purple Dragons were madder. But Hun, who could never leave well enough alone, was maddest of them all. Big, spoiled, crocodile tears spilled down his face, because he couldn't show off his steroid pumped muscles, which Shredder had been kind enough to pay for as a Christmas bonus.

So Donatello's father, the unbeatable ninja rat, had to fight the criminals all by himself, without breaking so much as a sweat. And once the group of brainless Neanderthals laid in a big pile of losers, the victorious rat took Donatello back home, down one of the nearby manholes.

Donatello immediately returned to his lab to pick up where he left off. And from what I've heard he is sitting there still, in his lab, tinkering with his inventions quietly.

He is one happy turtle.

THE END


End file.
